Green Rain of Despair
by Gazza727
Summary: Ulquiorra has killed Ichigo and to fulfill Aizen's orders, he flys down to take on the captains below. Rated T for violence, UlquiHime aspects in here : Thanks to my friend LupaLight for some of the wording :D
1. Beginning of Despair

**Green Rain of Despair**

**Chapter One**

Ichigo was lying on the roof of Las Noches, in a puddle of his own blood, gushing out from the hole Ulquiorra left in his chest from his Cero Oscuras. The woman that loved him, Orihime Inoue, knelt beside him weeping for her lost love and his friend Uryuu Ishida stood next to her attempting to comfort her. Ulquiorra stood 10 feet away just watching them with a blank stare.

"Aizen-sama will be pleased." he said to himself before turning away. Ishida charged up an arrow and shot it at Ulquiorra's wing, grazing one of the vertebra.

Ulquiorra stopped and turned around to face his new opponent.

"Leave Quincy, Aizen-sama has no orders in killing an enemy of the Shinigami." Ulquiorra said. Ishida ignored Ulquiorra's order and aimed another arrow for Ulquiorra's head.

"Fine. But your going to put that woman in a great deal of stress, seeing two of her friends die before her." Ulquiorra said as he charged his green lancer. Ishida fired an arrow, but Ulquiorra batted it off as it was a house fly.

He disappeared from Ishida's sight and reappeared directly in front of him. Ulquiorra cut Ishida diagonally across the chest, causing him to fall backwards and lay flat on the roof.

"Ishida-kun!" Inoue yelled, but she could not leave Ichigo's side to help Ishida. Ulquiorra walked towards Inoue.

"So is this a heart woman? The pain and emotion you feel over the loss of your friends." Inoue could not reply, her eyes were still shedding tears for her friends.

Ulquiorra turned around and looked down the hole he cut in the roof, he saw Yammy releasing his sword. He sighed.

"Yammy is a fool." he said to himself. He used his sonido to appear behind Inoue. He used his tail to bind her arms so she couldn't struggle. Inoue thought for sure that she was going to be killed by him and lie dead next to the man she loved, but instead he reached down and removed her hair pins, then threw her down so she landed on Ichigo and became stained with his blood, which made her tears quicken their pace down her cheeks.

"I'll take these from you so you can't heal your friends while I'm gone." Inoue looked up, but her long orange hair fell in front of her face, so she lost sight of Ulquiorra. When she pushed it out of the way, he was gone. All she saw was his long black tail disappear down the hole to Las Noches.

Rukia, Renji and Sado all looked up to see Yammy's devastatingly giant release, Ira. Yammy laughed at their frightened expressions.

"You insects can't even lay a scratch on me!" he taunted with a loud tone. Then he noticed a bat-like object fly down from the hole in the roof of Las Noches. It appeared to be Ulquiorra's release Murcielago, but it was different to what Yammy had seen before.

"Yo Ulquiorra!" he yelled. Ulquiorra did not pay attention to Yammy, he just continued to fly to the ground and landed next to one of Yammy's legs.

"That a strong looking form Ulquiorra." Yammy had to bend down to see Ulquiorra's face.

"It's Resurrecion Segundo Etapa, you would have one too if you trained more instead of killing hollows and eating souls." Yammy laughed.

"Come on Ulqui-" he was cut off by Ulquiorra using his sonido to leap up to Yammy's eye level. He charged up a green lancer and sliced Yammy across the face. Blood spurted out and stained Ulquiorra's left wing. Yammy fell and layed motionless on the sandy ground of Las Noches.

"I don't care if he is a fellow Espada, he was weak." Ulquiorra turned to face Rukia. Rukia's arms shook as she held up Sode no Shirayuki in defence.

Ulquiorra charged up another green lancer and bolted towards Rukia. Rukia could not react, she was too frightened to move. Ulquiorra was just about to slice Rukia, but something stopped his lancer. A white scarf and black hair blew in the breeze. Byakuya Kuchiki stopped his lancer with his zanpakutou.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, nice of you to join us." Ulquiorra said stepping back as his lancer disappeared.

Then out of no where, he noticed a large figure charging towards him with a yellow energy behind him. He swung his zanpakutou with two hands and sent Ulquiorra flying. He crashed through a tower and caused rubble and dust to fall to the ground. Kenpachi laughed and put his sword on his shoulder.

"Thats it? I thought you would have lasted longer than that." he taunted as they watched the dust settle, but they could not see Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra appeared behind Kenpachi and ran his lancer through his chest.

"Please." Ulquiorra said as he removed his lancer. Kenpachi turned around and put his hand to his chest, blood poured out onto his hand.

"Heh, thats nothing" Kenpachi said with an evil grin on his face. He swung his sword at Ulquiorra again. He swiftly dodged and pointed his finger at Kenpachi.

"Cero Oscuras" he muttered. The black cero erupted from his fingertip and screamed towards Kenpachi. His right arm was blasted by the cero, causing it to bleed vigorously.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to live, Shinigami." Ulquiorra said with his tail whipping behind him.


	2. The Despair of the Four Captains

**Green Rain of Despair**

**Chapter 2**

Ulquiorra stood there with a wide stance in front of his two new opponents, Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki. Byakuya calmly stared at Ulquiorra's wings and began to devise a plan, while Kenpachi just grinned and began to laugh.

"Kuchiki, stand back, I'm going first." Kenpachi said, lifting his sword off his shoulder and pointing it at Ulquiorra.

"Please, I will do nothing of the sort." he replied before using his shunpo to get to Ulquiorra faster.

He swung Senbonzakura vertically at Ulquiorra, but Ulquiorra swiftly charged a green lancer and blocked his attack. They pushed on each other's swords with so much force that the sand they stood on was blown away from them. Ulquiorra was about to throw off Byakuya, until something caught his attention. Falling from the whole in the roof was Inoue, she screamed in terror and attempted to use her Rikka to cushion her fall, but she was too scared to talk.

Ulquiorra snapped and used sonido to get away from Byakuya.

"Where are you going!" Byakuya yelled at him. Ulquiorra spread his wings and flew rapidly to Inoue. She was about to hit the sand until he caught her in his arms. She gasped, but when she noticed it was Ulquiorra that saved her, she felt secure. When she was held in his cold arms, the thoughts of Ichigo just faded away. He set her down softly on the sand. She looked up at him, seeing his blank stare made her think of Ichigo, how she just left him up there.

"Stay here woman, I won't be long." he said to her before disappearing. He reappeared in front of Kenpachi and took a swipe at him with his lancer. Inoue grabbed her robes and began silently sobbing.

"Whats wrong Inoue-san?" someone asked from behind her. She turned around to see Retsu Unohana standing there with her hands folded below her braid.

"Oh Unohana-taichu... its just... I left my friend, Kurosaki-kun, up on the roof, I couldn't heal him." she managed to say in between sobs.

Unohana smiled and put her hand on Inoue's shoulder.

"It's alright, I'll go up and heal him." Unohana used shunpo to attempt to get up to the roof, but Ulquiorra appeared in front of her and smacked her out of the way with his wing. She yelled and fell violently to the sand.

"To get up there, you'll have to get past me." he said creating another green lancer. Unohana got up and wiped some blood away from her cheek.

She glared at him and grabbed the handle of her zanpakutou.

"Unohana-taichu don't!" Isane yelled.

"Stay back Isane! Restore, Minazuki!" she yelled. Her reiatsu was so powerful that Isane fell to her knees. Ulquiorra continued to stare blankly at his opponent. A green manta ray erupted from Unohana's hilt and swooped at Ulquiorra. He blocked with his lancer as the weight of the manta ray pushed him backwards.

Ulquiorra wasn't phased, he smacked it in the underbelly with his tail. The manta ray was thrown into the air and Ulquiorra sliced it in half with his lancer. It exploded in a burst of green liquid and reformed into Unohana's zanpakutou. Ulquiorra used sonido to appear in front of the surprised Unohana and swung at her vertically. She tried to step away, but he managed to cut her braid, causing her hair to unravel and fall over her shoulders.

"My, my. Looks like you could use a little help there Unohana-taichu" the psychotic voice of Kurosuchi Mayuri filled the ears of all the captains and Ulquiorra. They looked over to see him and Nemu, holding a giant hall of stuff from Szayel Aporro's lab, walking towards them. Mayuri stood beside Byakuya and Kenpachi. He grabbed the hilt of his zanpakutou and swiftly brought it out, a purple cloud of poison began to be emitted from his released zanpakutou, Ashisogi Jizou.

"Right, all at once Captains." He said before flash stepping to Ulquiorra.

"Scatter! Senbonzakura!" Byakuya yelled, holding his kantana in front of him. The bright pink cherry blossoms blew in the wind gently and then went straight for Ulquiorra. He span his green lancer to block the petals, causing them to deflect off and disappear. Kenpachi then bolted at Ulquiorra from the left, getting ready to cut his arm off, but Ulquiorra anticipated Kenpachi's attack and fired a Cero Oscura at him from his free hand. He was sent flying back and broke through a tower.

Mayuri had the perfect opportunity, but he only managed to cut Ulquiorra's tail with Ashisogi Jizou.

"Ha! I got you" Mayuri gloated as Ulquiorra turned around to face him. He felt the poison rush through his tail, he had to act quickly. He grabbed the end of his tail and sliced it off with his lancer. This was a surprise to the captains.

"Why did you cut off your own tail?" Unohana asked in confusion. Before Ulquiorra could explain, a new tail sprouted out from where he cut.

"Regeneration?" Byakuya asked gripping his zanpakutou tightly.

"Yes" Ulquiorra replied. "I can regenerate anything, but my brain and other organs. So good luck taking me down if you cut off a measly arm or tail." he said pointing his fingers at the group of captains to begin charging up a Cero Oscuras.

Inoue watched as all the captains dodged the Cero Oscuras and Ulquiorra took swipes at them. She began to softly cry again, but a loud noise being emitted from the hole in the roof, it sounded like a cynical laugh.

_"You've had a go, now its my turn."_


	3. The Despair of the New Opponent

**Green Rain of Despair**

**Chapter Three**

The sinister laughing began to rise in volume, all the captains and Ulquiorra felt a chill go down their spine. Once the laughing had stopped, a large amount of reiatsu filled the air, causing Inoue to grab her head from the pain it was giving her.

"This reiatsu feels like Kurosaki-kun, but there is something eerie about it." she thought. "It feels like someone is stepping down on my chest." she put her hand to her chest and looked up at the hole in the roof, something or someone was coming down.

She first saw the tip of Ichigo's bankai sword, Tensa Zangetsu, but it was white. She wasn't sure if this was a new ability or something had gone wrong. Then followed the sleeve of a white shihaksho

and then came the face of the person coming down. Inoue's eyes widened and she gasped softly. It certainly looked like Ichigo, but his skin was white, along with his shihaksho and hair, and his eyes had changed from a calming brown, to black and yellow. The white Ichigo landed in front of Inoue.

She was startled by him, so she jumped back and crawled away from him. He turned his head around and laughed at her.

"Do I scare you?" he asked turning his whole body around. Inoue did not answer, instead she continued to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Ha! I have no time for terrified pups." he laughed as he raised his white Tensa Zangetsu over his head, ready to bring it down on her.

She flinched and shielded her face with her arms. The white Ichigo continued to laugh as he was about to swing, but something stopped him from slicing her. He looked over his shoulder to see Ulquiorra, glaring at him and holding his Tensa Zangetsu.

"You will not touch her." he said as he lifted his opponent of the ground and threw him to the side.

"Ulqui... orra..." Inoue managed to say as she looked over to where the dust was settling.

"Don't worry Inoue, I will protect you from this demon." he said as the white Ichigo got up and glared at Ulquiorra.

"Your a tough one, are you an ability of Kurosaki Ichigo?" Ulquiorra asked him.

"You could say that, but I'm much stronger." he replied before disappearing and then reappearing behind Ulquiorra. "I'm Hichigo Shirosaki." Shiro took swings at Ulquiorra's wings, each being met with the same force from Ulquiorra's wings. Shiro jumped back and put his head forward. A red sphere began to form in front of Shiro's forehead.

Ulquiorra raised his eyebrows in surprise as Shiro fired a bright red cero at him. The power of this cero was so grand that particles of sand were pushed away from it, so the group of captains were bombarded by sand. All of them, bet Kenpachi shielded their eyes with their arm. Kenpachi just continued to stare at the cero.

"Pfffffttt it's just sand you wimps" he said to the other captains. Ulquiorra charged a lancer and used it to deflect the cero, chopping it in half.

One half of the Cero veered off to the left and created a giant hole in the building next to where Yammy's body lied. The other half went to the right, narrowly missing the group of captains, it continued on, over the horizon and disappeared from their sight.

"Thats no Cero if I stopped it that easily." Ulquiorra said pointing his fingers at Shiro. Shiro grinned and put his Tensa Zangetsu on his shoulder, just watching Ulquiorra.

"Cero Oscuras." Ulquiorra said calmly. The black and green cero blasted from his fingertips and screamed towards Shiro. When it got close to Shiro, he laughed and used his free hand to causally knock it out of the way as if it was nothing.

"Impossible, that was a Cero Oscuras!" He yelled in shock.

"Really? Cause it felt like a piece of paper." Shiro taunted showing him his hand which had no trace of being hit by anything.

Ulquiorra glared at him and put his hand together. He then pulled them apart and formed a green lancer which glowed more fiercely than his usual lancer.

"Lanza de Rampago." he said as he spun it around with his fingers. "Stay right there, Shirosaki Hichigo, I don't want this thing going off near me." He then threw it at Shiro, but he wasn't phased. He put one of the links of the chain at the end of Tensa Zangetsu on his index finger and spun it rapidly. The Lanza de Rampago hit the sword and caused a beam of green energy to explode then rise into the air.

Ulquiorra quickly flew over to Inoue and picked her up so she was not engulfed by the energy and the captains used their shunpo to move away from it also. They all watched as the beam began to shrink and clear, but they could not see anything.

"Did... did you kill him?" Inoue asked Ulquiorra as she was being held in his arms again.

"I hope so." he replied, but his hopes were soon dashed.

Shiro rose from the ground brushed off some of the sand.

"That was a good one, I had to fire a cero to stop it from damaging me too much." he said as he showed Ulquiorra his right arm. His white shihaksho had been torn off just after the elbow and his arm looked slightly burnt. Ulquiorra rested Inoue down on the sand and created another Lanza de Rampago.

"I see, then how will you go if I keep throwing them at you?" he asked as he threw another one at Shiro. Shiro stepped back and held Tensa Zangetsu tightly.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" he yelled as he swung it horizontally at the lancer. The white reiatsu made contact with the lancer and caused an explosion of white and green. As the dust cleared, Shiro just laughed at Ulquiorra.

"Impossible! You can fire a Getsuga too!" Ulquiorra yelled in surprise.

"Yup, did you like it?" Shiro continued to taunt Ulquiorra by laughing at him. Ulquiorra began to get annoyed at this creature. He leaped up into the air and flew swiftly to Shiro. He charged up a regular lancer and swung it at him. Shiro met his attack with his own. Ulquiorra began to struggle against the force that Shiro was giving, until his lancer broke in half.

It shattered and disappeared into the air. Ulquiorra's eyes widened as Shiro grinned and sliced him across the chest. Ulquiorra fell and landed on his back, causing blood to splash on the sand.

"ULQUIORRA!" Inoue yelled out in horror. She got up and began to run to him, but Shiro appeared in front of her and swung his sword at her. She grabbed the sword with her bare hand, which was a shock to Shiro.

"How? You're a human!" he yelled.

"Get out of my way!" she yelled, throwing Shiro to the right. Shiro's eyes widened as he was flung through the air, there was something different about her voice, it sounded so dark. Inoue knelt at Ulquiorra's side and began to look for her hairpins. When she had found them, she put them in her hair and held her hands over Ulquiorra's body.

"Soten Kisshun, I reject." she said softly as her restoration field covered Ulquiorra.

"Quick! Attack the girl! She's a traitor!" Byakuya yelled as he and all the captains dashed towards her.


	4. The Despair of the Incomplete Vizard

**Green Rain of Despair**

**Chapter Four**

The captains were dashing towards Inoue, the sand being kicked up and they were running. Inoue rose from kneeling next to Ulquiorra and held her hands out in front of her.

"Koten Zanshun, I reject." she said calmly. A ray of golden light erupted from her hands and flew towards the approaching captains. Byakuya held his zanpakutou to his face as the ray of light began to come closer.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." he said as the cherry blossoms began to flow away from him.

The light and cherry blossoms collided, causing an explosion of gold and pink. Mayuri used the light as a distraction and appeared in front of Inoue. The poison from his zanpakutou began to be emitted strongly.

"Take this!" he yelled as he swung vertically at her head. Inoue moved her head back slightly and grabbed Mayuri's arm. She lifted him off the ground and threw him over her shoulder. Mayuri gasped and hit the ground hard, causing Nemu to run to his side.

Kenpachi raised his sword over his head and prepared to take her down in one hit. Just as he was about to slice her unexpectedly, a white beam of reiatsu engulfed him and knocked him out of the way. Byakuya and Unohana stopped in their tracks and looked over to where it came from. Shiro stepped out from the dust and put his white Tensa Zangetsu on his shoulder.

"Who said I needed your help Captains?" he asked lifting Tensa Zangetsu off his shoulder and pointing it at Inoue.

"I never suspected a human to catch me off guard."

Ulquiorra sat up in the healing field and looked at Shiro.

"You think Aizen-sama kept her a human?" he said looking at Inoue. Unohana gasped as they looked over to Inoue. Her eyes had turned green and yellow, much like Ulquiorra's eyes.

"Aizen-sama used the Hougyoku to change Inoue Orihime like one of us." he said standing up and shattering the restoration field, his wounds completely healed.

"You don't mean.." Byakuya began. Ulquiorra walked over to the right side of Inoue and put his hand on her shoulder.

Inoue held her palm in front of her face, she pulled it down to her chest swiftly and a white hollow mask appeared. It covered from her forehead down to the tip of her nose. There were gold lines running half way down from the eye holes.

"She's a Vizard, but an incomplete one, because she is only a human." Mayuri said getting helped up by Nemu.

"Correct Kurosuchi Mayuri." Ulquiorra said looking back. "The will of the Hougyoku created powers inside of Inoue, but it also created the possibility to become a Shinigami after death."

The captains gasped and gripped the handle of their zanpakutous when Inoue looked at them.

"Heh, so what, this makes it a little bit more interesting." Shiro said charging up his cero at Ulquiorra. He fired his cero, the red beam roared towards him, but Inoue stepped in the way.

"You will not harm Ulquiorra." she said with a distorted voice. Before the cero hit them, she held both her hands out and fired her own golden cero. It slammed into Shiro's cero and engulfed it, which caused her cero to beam at Shiro.

Shiro's eyes widened as the cero came closer. He had no time to move, the cero slammed into him and caused an explosion of dust. The captains stood there, waiting for the cloud to settle, but something else caught their attention. Inoue used a sonido to appear in front of the distracted Byakuya and took a swing at him with her arm. Byakuya moved back slightly, her arm narrowly missing him and cutting off a piece of his white scarf. The fragment fell softly to the ground and was stepped on by Inoue and pressed into the sand.

"Die Hollow." he said softly as he rose Senbonzakura above him and attempted to slice her in half, but Inoue grabbed it with her bare hand to stop his attack.

"Impossible!" Byakuya yelled as Inoue lunged her hand through his chest. Byakuya dropped to his knees and looked up at Inoue's remorseless face.

"Kuchiki-taichu!" Unohana yelled as she unsheathed her sword and ran over to him. Inoue looked over to her and charged up her cero, but something grabbed her head and pushed her out of the way, causing her to fire her cero off target and destroying a tower. She looked over to see what it was. She could only see a pair of yellow eyes, hidden underneath a mask with black markings and horns. She also noticed half of his shirt was torn away so she could see his hollow hole.

Ulquiorra gasped, flapped his wings and took off towards them as Unohana released Minazuki to heal Byakuya. Mayuri watched on in boredom and walked way.

"Nemu! Make the preparations!" Nemu bowed to him and ran off to the cart she brought along with them.

"What are you doing Kurosuchi-taichu?" Unohana asked while she healed Byakuya with great urgency.

"This place is boring, I'm leaving." he replied as Nemu set up the apparatus.

"You can't just leave! What about your fellow captains?" she yelled at him, standing up. Kenpachi walked over to them and grunted.

"I bet its more interesting over at Karakura, hopefully Aizen is still alive, he'd be fun to kill." Unohana could not understand why they wanted to leave an injured captain behind, but it would be effective for them to help out in Karakura.

"Fine, but take the fukutaichu's with you." she said. "I'll stay here and heal Kuchiki-taichu."

Nemu and Mayuri opened the Garganta and along with Kenpachi, Yachiru, Hanataro and Isane, they left for Karakura. Unohana knew that the hollow looking Ichigo could kill the Espada and the Vizard. She looked over to them, Shiro still was pushing Inoue with his hand and Ulquiorra was quickly gaining on them. Ulquiorra created one of his lancers and took a swipe at Shiro's head. Shiro moved his head to the right to avoid his lancer and used sonido to get away from him.

He waited until Ulquiorra had stopped Inoue from hitting the ground, before charging up his cero. He fired it at them, the red light caused Unohana to cringe and dust to fly in her face. Inoue stepped in front of Ulquiorra.

"I'll handle this." she said attempting to bring forth her shield, but nothing appeared. She reached for her hairpins, but she realised that they weren't there.

Ulquiorra quickly fired his Cero Oscura to counter Shiro's powerful cero. It caused an explosion of black and red and created a circle of fire around them. Inoue looked over to Shiro, who was holding her hairpins and with his right hand, he crushed them. Shiro laughed as he unclenched his hand and watched the shards of her hairpins fall to the sand.

"Now I can kill your boyfriend without you healing him."


End file.
